bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 49: Reincarnation explained
"What?" Pandora questioned. "Oh. Don't you remember, Pandora?" Allagar asked. "No... I never... stopped a forest fire, Allagar." "It's possible" Sheath began. "We are doomed to eternal reincarnation. Only Allagar of the fifteen of us would remember what happened in our previous lives." By this point everyone was curious. "Why Allagar?" Volcan questioned. Getsuga walked to the shrine. We all had thought he left. He was probably making sure everything was ok. "Allagar was chosen because his mind is the most... open. Sheath was a secondary. If she tries, she would probably remember." He said, touching the shrine. "Bokurai, Volcan, Frost, Ignis, Salahar, Death, and Stellarah. You should get back to Stalaria. They do need a defense, you know. Sarah, Rayne and Briana know nothing of any of your absences. They believe you all are just walking around. Be glad. The sooner you get home, the sooner Stalaria is assured it's protection." With that, he disappeared. I noticed he let Allagar stay. Probably because he was a healer. Senterra would more than likely need help. "Shade." Stellarah began. Her eyes were their normal color. It was her speaking. "Do not get yourself killed. You may have the others for protection, but do not take them for granted. They can die just as well as you can." Her and Death vanished. They were heading back now. "Shade." I turned to see Salahar. "Don't take too long, brother." His face was one of concern. His mind was getting used to the idea of possibly losing his new siblings. He walked away. Towards Crescentia. "Shade!" I turned to see the little girl. Bokurai. "Shade! If you're not home in seven hours we're fining you!." I laughed. "But Bokurai, I don't have money." She began hovering, using the wind to keep her afloat until she was at eye level. The wind was visible beneath her feet. It had a faint green in with the whirling silver. "I never said anything about money." She balled up her fist and punched her hand. I could feel the powerful gust of wind. It nearly blew me off my feet. I was going to heed her warning. Definitely. She took to the skies, flying at fast speeds. Frost came up to me next. She was with Ignis. "Shade. Good luck. We hope to see you again." Frost said. Ignis just nodded. It didn't take long for them to start on their way back. Volcan went with them. "Allagar." Gaia began. "What were our first lives like?" Gaia had gotten absorbed in the story. He always had been one for good stories. I couldn't blame him, I was interested as well. We had begun walking now. The path, I didn't remember. Although, it felt familiar, I couldn't be sure. Until we found the opening in the trees, that is. Before us stood the town of Devera. Where my nightmares on this planet begun. It was quiet here. Abandoned. Well, not abandoned. But only I knew that story. "Where are we?" Pandora asked. I could hear the scraping of her scythe as we hit the cobblestone. She had been dragging it, in case we were attacked. "Devera." I heard Allagar whisper. I turned to him, to see the brave boy from before turn into the frightened child that his appearance approved of. He was trembling. "Allagar?" Nova said. He was concerned. "Senterra, is he ok?" "I'm not sure. It looks like he is going through a flashback. I... can't tell." "You can't take me!" He shouted. Energy beams began firing out of his hands. He hit Pandora. She was blasted through about five buildings. "Allagar! Are you crazy! You could've hurt some... one. These building are all empty." Pandora said. I couldn't hold what happened in. "I have to tell you all somethin-" I was cut off by a stab into my side and a blast of energy flinging me into the same buildings Pandora was blasted through. Allagar had his lance now. And I was bleeding. pretty badly. My vision began to blur. The last thing I remember seeing was Aqua shoot down Allagar with a water arrow. And Senterra walk over to him, probably drugging him. He needed to be asleep through this. I, However, did not need to be. But, I was. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When I woke I heard the sound of waves crashing on a shore. I stood now, staring over a roaring ocean. In the distacne, I could see a tiny outline that was Indelatra. I could hear Allagar laughing. Good. Everything was back to normal. "Allagar. You never explained our first lives." Gaia said. Still wrapped in that story. "Oh yeah! I'll tell you on the way!" Allagar laughed. we all boarded the boat. Pandora used the wind to force us into the water once we were all in. Aqua helped by influencing the water, to make it easier on Pandora. We were sailing withing minutes. "Okay." Pandora begun. "Story time." "But I forgot my apple juice!" The cheery voice of Miricle screemed from the back of the boat. Nova was tired of dealing with her by now. He got up and walked to her. "Are we gonna... do something?" Miricle asked. Nova punched her skyward and flung her to shore with a fireball. "I LOVE YOU!" Miricle screamed flying to the shore. "OH A BIR-" She was interupted by the force of impact. "HE'S DEAD! OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM! I KILLED AN INNOCENT BIRD!" This girl was insane. "Ok. Our very first lives." Allagar began. "Obviously, me and Bokurai were born a little while after you all. I'm the youngest. Bokurai was born about 11 years after you all. I was born 14 years after you all. Our lives were meaningless for a long time. We were gifted a power that civilization despised. We were considered evil. The first war of Demonia had begun with our births. There were ten Demonian kingdoms. They all wanted our power until we got older. They then realize that their want of our power, had tore Demonia apart. They then reacted by banishing us, kind of. They told a planet named Planetesria, a real planet that had posed no threat at the time, was going to attack. They wanted us to protect certain places. We knew that they were lying, but we agreed anyway. Little did the new unified kingdom, named Valer, know, There actually was an incoming war. Planetesria admired me for my ability to make my skin glow." He interupted his story to make his skin shine bright. "They deemed me a captured god from Planetesria and tried to 'give me back to my rightful home.' I fled, successfully might I add. I ran straight to Ignis. He was killed. I fled again. One by one, you all died. Shade had already died. He refused to guard anything, and joined the demonian army." "What?" I asked. "You heard correctly. Anyway. Eventually it was only me, Aqua, Pandora, Sheath, and Senterra left. Pandora and Senterra were captured. We were all believed to be deities by this point. They boiled Senterra and Pandora alive. Me, Sheath, and Aqua got away, we found a cave. In the back was a shrine. Sheath knew very well what it was. Saying all 15 of our names, she set herself to flames. "What?" I asked again. "Shade, shut up you're ruining the story!" Pandora shouted. "Sheath Sacrificed herself." Allagar continued. "She made me and Aqua leave. We fled to the only place that was safe. Valer Kingdom. When there, we were beheaded. But Sheath's sacrifice, she had studied. The shrine was called the Tribute of Fire. One who sacrifices themselves in fire there, will grant themselves, and the names that they say forever reincarnation. Our mind will not allow our bodies to age passed the age that we died at. We will not be reincarnated until 14 of us are gone. "Wait. fourteen?" I asked. "Death is on his own reincarnation cycle. Sheath didn't know. It cause a few problems for him in his second life, but he overcame them. Sheath did this because she kenw Demonia stood no chance without our powers." Allagar finished his story. And just in time. "Land." Aqua shouted. "No." I began. "Indelatra." Category:Blog posts